Karate, Judo, KungFu, What was That?
by Artgirl4
Summary: Maddie tries to pulls her thoughts together each night on her son Danny Fenton. After an astonishing experience with him, she is more determined than ever to figure him out.
1. Night 1

**Summary: Maddie can't sleep one night after a astonishing experience with Danny.**

**I'm not entirely sure with the time passed, which enemies are known, etc. Just go with me on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Short and simple.**

**Karate, Judo, Kung Fu, What was That?!**

Maddie Fenton sighed, crunching the covers close up to her. She was snuggled up closely (I'm sorry for the image) next to her husband Jack Fenton, whom was snoring quite peacefully (and loudly). Good thing Jazz had gotten her nice earplugs for Christmas.

Maddie was quite comfortable, and right about now was the perfect time for her. You see, being the wife of a very… well… egotistical man (who in a way, refused to let her do any of the invention making, big thinking work), didn't give her much time to think. She was always cleaning up his messes, fixing his inventions, etc. Of course, Jack was a wonderful husband and she did love him very dearly. There were times when he was a very sweet, loving man with intelligence and a big heart.

So that's why she was lying down in her bed, very comfortable, and awake. This was the time she liked to use to think. Probably not the best time, with her feeling all sleepy, but at this moment, she was thinking very clearly.

So you see, she wasn't sighing because she couldn't sleep, but because of a problem that kept nagging at her, feeding her worries, and an undeniable feeling that she was, and always had been, missing something.

It was her son Danny.

He was always a good kid, very bright, very kind, and always truthful. He was a bit clumsy, and he was quite thin, but otherwise an average, carefree boy. That all changed a year ago.

The carefree, twinkling eyes of her baby boy were gone, and more than anything, Maddie wanted to see them again. Sure, a couple of times, like during summer, And at the end of Christmas, instead of being sad, he seemed overjoyed, but…they weren't there as often as she felt they **should** be.

She couldn't deny it, Danny was growing farther and farther away from her. She really had never wanted that to happen. She had of course known it happened to every teenager, but she had a sickening feeling sometimes that maybe, just maybe, t wasn't a cause of puberty. Maybe **she**, herself was causing it.

But that wasn't just it. Now when she saw those baby blue eyes, she saw a storm raging inside them. They looked troubled, and distressed, and…mature? Was that even possible in a teenager? Once again the confusing thoughts.

She knew that maybe if she took the time to sort them out, kind of like ectoplasm samples, maybe she could figure out what all this was trying to tell her. She knew one thing. Her son was hiding something from her. And even at the risk of being called nosy, or being completely shut off from her son's life, she knew that she had to find out what it was.


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

Maddie had slipped off into sleep the night before after drawing the conclusion that she had to find out what her son was hiding. Now, this night, she had all new thoughts to figure out.

Maddie had decided that instead of falling back to the lowest thing to do to her son: eavesdropping or following around, she would try to do more things with her son. She decided that if she couldn't figure out what was going on with her son by observing him, (in a way that he wouldn't notice), then she would resort to that. But only, would it be a last resort.

Maddie's head was still pounding. After taking quite a few aspirin, you would think her monstrous headache would have died. It wasn't just because of the thoughts that were jumbled inside her head, bouncing about, it was also because of the blow she had accidently taken. But the blow hadn't come from some spook, or weird nutcase. The hit had come from Danny. Her Danny.

It hadn't happened very fast. It was a Saturday, so Danny wasn't at school. He was on the couch, watching TV. Maddie came over and sat beside him. He wasn't really paying attention, so he didn't see her come over.

"So, what you been up to?" Maddie asked, startling him.

"Nothing much," Danny said, relaxing into his regular position, once seeing it was his mother.

Maddie mentally sighed. She could tell that she wasn't going to get anything out of Danny. She decided to try the motherly approach. The motherly approach as in…

"Tickle Fight!" She yelled, bringing her hand down to him. But before her fingers even reached him, her hand was grabbed by his hand, his attention brought on her, his face one of concentration, a gentle pressure being pressed onto her wrist.

Suddenly Danny broke off, completely surprised with himself it seemed. Maddie heard him mutter something like 'stupid reflexes', but didn't respond. She was stunned. How had Danny done that? He hadn't even seen it coming from what she could see. She could do that, but it wasn't a natural instinct.

She was a ninth degree black belt, and she had been trained to do that. No one could do that unless trained properly. But Danny had never been trained. Maddie brightened. Time to experiment.

"I'm sooooo sorry Mom!" Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He really didn't want to elaborate on how he had done that. And Maddie sensed it.

"It's okay Danny, I learned to do that when I was a kid with my sister Alicia." Maddie lied. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, with what she was about to ask.

"Hey Danny, you want to come down to the basement? I've got a exercise mat there, and I want to show you some of my karate moves. You know, in defense for ghosts." Maddie quickly added. She didn't want him to think she was prying into his business.

Danny paused, then nodded slowly, grinning. What could happen?

The two quickly climbed down the stairs, and Maddie came over to a corner of the lab, pulling out a big, heavy, not to mention dusty, mat.

Danny walked onto it, where Maddie was standing.

"So what do I do?" He said, puzzled. "Oh nothing," Maddie replied, turning around. Suddenly, she whipped around and threw a hit at Danny. It wouldn't hurt him, **if** it had touched him. He had blocked it with his forearms and now brought a kick that swiped underneath Maddie's legs, bringing her tumbling.

"Mom what are you doing?!" Danny yelled, blocking her hits. Maddie didn't reply. She felt guilty at doing this, her conscience gnawing at her, but she was very sure that Danny would be okay. He was amazing! How did he do it?

Danny glowered, seeming to realize something. "Alright, who's in her this time? Stop overshadowing my parents!" Maddie was shocked. She was overshadowed sometimes? Maybe that's how Danny had learned all these moves. But why hadn't he told them?!

Danny suddenly got a lot more vicious, swiping at her. Good thing she was a ninth degree black belt, but Maddie had a feeling she couldn't keep it up.

"Leave my family, alone!" Danny yelled, jumping up into the air, (very high, inhumanely high!) doing a flip, and bringing his foot down onto Maddie, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Maddie could only blame herself as her world slipped into black, hearing her son say one last thing: "Mom?".

Maddie had woken up 15 minutes later on the couch with an icepack on her head, and a pillow under.

"Mom? You okay?" Danny asked, walking in with some soup, obviously for her. Maddie panicked, trying to think of some kind of reason for her to have hit him. That's it! Overshadowing equaled a loss of memory, during the time the victim was overshadowed!

"What hit me?" She asked, trying to sound confused. Her head did actually hurt. A lot. How could one scrawny, teenage, boy have possibly packed such a punch?

"Ummm… You hit your head. Must be a memory blank." He said quickly covering up. Maddie had been expecting as much.

"Oh ok…" She said, and saw his shoulders sag in relief. Maddie knew he was guilty for lying to her, and she was feeling guilty for lying to him, and making him lie to her. But, looking at him, he didn't have a scratch on him. She had seen him come home with bruises and cuts. Not that she would've approved, but why didn't he ever use those moves in self-defense on a person? Or… mentally she gasped, what if the things that did that to him were even stronger that they could hurt him! What if they were ghosts?

But a ghost on average only attacked once a week. (A/N: That's what she thinks…), and she and Jack were always there to capture it. Only a few times did they actually get away. And even if Danny did fight ghosts, she would have seen him.

Maddie felt herself drifting into sleep. She needed more time! Time to think and figure things out. But time had run out. Danny was too much of a mystery to figure out in one night, she thought as her eyes closed. Or two…


	3. Night 3

**Night 3**

Maddie didn't think she would ever figure Danny Fenton out! Sometimes he was so mysterious it was infuriating! Maddie chuckled. He **was** a teenager after all. But being a teenager never seemed to have an affect on him anymore. I mean, if it wasn't for his look, she never would've guessed Danny was a teenager. Take what happened today for instance.

Today was a Sunday so Danny still didn't have school. He seemed to have completely forget about yesterday's events, though he was still a little jumpy around his mother. He was once again watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Danny called, with Maddie on his heels. As Danny opened the door, a young girl collapsed into his arms, whispering "Danny," before going unconscious. (A/N: Just to be clear, D-Stabilized already happened.)

"Danielle!" Danny yelled holding her, and amazingly, picking her up.

"Who is she?" Maddie said, clearly confused and concerned. Who was this poor girl? And why did she look so much like Danny?

"No time, we need to get her up to my bed, and Mom get some cold rags." Danny said carrying her up the stairs. Maddie had never seen Danny take charge like this before, but she knew that she should do what he said, and ran to get the rags.

When Maddie came up, Danny's hand was on Danielle's forehead and his face was lined with worry. Danny quickly took the rags and put them on the girl's forehead.

"Care to explain?" Maddie said, her voice gently, but demanding. Danny sighed, then answered. "Danielle is a friend of mine, I… met her a long time ago. She's kind of…homeless, and every now and then she needs my help. Otherwise, she likes to travel and go places." Danny's hand returned to her forehead.

"She's got a slight fever and she has a few bruises and cuts…yes I took care of them." Danny said when Maddie opened her mouth. "They needed to be bandaged and I cleaned them up with the alcohol in the first aid kit." Danny pulled up her shirt a little to show some bandages. What Maddie didn't get was that her wounds had been treated like a professional, like someone with a lot of experience. Danny noticed Maddie's questioning look.

"Um, Jazz and I took some first aid kits in case you ever got hurt?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously again. Funny, it sounded more like a question than an answer, but Maddie let it go, there were more important things to attend to.

"What did this to her?" Maddie asked, sure Danny knew the answer.

Danny growled under his breath, whispering "Plasmius". But when he looked at Maddie, he looked down and said quietly "I…Don't know.

"I hope she's ok, if anybody did anything to her I'll…" Danny's eyes were raging. Maddie had never seen him so protective of anyone. Who was this girl?

Maddie's thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from Danielle.

"Danny!" She yelled, pouncing on him from her position on the bed, hugging him tightly. "Danielle!" Danny yelled hugging her back.

"Are you okay? What happened? What did this to you? Where were you? Are you alright?" Danny yelled, quickly, checking over her. Gosh, Danny was as protective about this girl as Jazz was about him nowadays.

"Danny I'm okay…mostly. I had a bad run in, with… with…," Danielle kept looking back at Maddie then to Danny. "It's okay, it was a ghost wasn't it. Was it Plasmius?" He said, completely ignoring Maddie.

"No, not this time. I was fighting a snake ghost. I hit my head and the snake got a few good hits at me including a bite. I've had a fever since." Danielle said, relaxing back into the bed. Maddie was really confused, so before Danny could say anything else, she raised a hand, silencing them both.

"What snake ghost? What were you doing fighting a ghost? How does Danny know you? Who are you? Where are your parents? How come I've never met you yet you know Danny very well? Almost brotherly well?"

Danny opened his mouth but Maddie glared at him. "I want Danielle to answer." She said, demandingly.

"In order, a very big snake ghost, it cornered me, so I had no choice but to fight, My name is Danielle, I don't have any parents, me and Danny are…friends." Danny had been making a slicing motion across his neck at the last question and the third.

"I heard your first name, what's your last?" Maddie asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Please Mom, Danielle's tired, let her rest a little." And with that, Danny pushed her out of the room, gently, closing the door. But Maddie wasn't letting go that easy. She pushed her ear against the door, eavesdropping.

"Thanks for the save there Danny." Danielle's voice said. "No Problem Danielle. How did you get hurt, for real I mean." Danny's voice asked.

"The same things I explained to your mom, accept I was using my powers and the recoil sent me against the wall. I'm a lot stronger since you stabilized me." Danielle said, laughing a little.

"Good to hear, and that's what cousins are for!" Maddie gasped quietly. They didn't have a cousin! And if they did, why was Danny hiding it from her? Why didn't Maddie know of this?

"Danny! You know we're not really cousins." Danielle said, chuckling. Maddie released a breath, they weren't cousins.

"Yeah I know, but we are related!" Danny said, and they both burst out laughing. Maddie smacked a hand to her forehead. This girl, Danielle, was related to them? And only Danny knew of it?

"So Danielle, you feeling better? I think I've got some of the medicine down in the lab to treat that fever of yours." Danny said.

"I hate to be a bother Danny, and thanks." Danielle said, hugging him again. Suddenly, she recoiled, biting her lip.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Danny said, his voice dripping with concern. Suddenly tears were coming from Danielle's eyes, and she started screaming. Painfully.

Maddie rushed in. "What happened?" She yelled above Danielle's screams.

"I don't know." Danny yelled back, his face one of pure confusion and concern, until his eyebrows knitted together. "Wait, did Danny say she got bit by the snake?" He said to Maddie.

"Yes I think so." Maddie replied. What was Danny getting at? "There must've been some venom in the bite, here let me check." Danny said, answering Maddie's unspoken question.

Carefully, she picked up her arm, turning it. There a red gash underneath bandages was glowing.

Maddie was panicked. She had never faced a situation like this before. "What do we do?" She called out to Danny. And surprisingly, Danny knew exactly what to do. "Calm Danielle down. I'll be right back." And he dashed down the stairs.

Maddie took Danielle's hand in hers. It was very hot. Danny wasn't kidding when he said she had a fever. Only now, it seemed full-fledged rather than a slight one. Maddie spoke encouraging words to Danielle, and slowly the agonizing screams got quieter, then stopped altogether.

Danielle's eyes were still closed shut, and her face was contorted in pain. Maddie sat down on the chair beside the bed and waited for Danny. She didn't have to wait long.

Danny flung open the door, making her jump. He had a needle, filled up with something.

"What is it?" Maddie said, eyeing the needle. "Umm…it's nothing, just a snake bite antidote. Just trust me!" Danny said, seeing his mother's distrusting gaze. Maddie sighed, and nodded. Carefully Danny went over to Danielle, and injected the antidote into her arm after wiping it with some anesthetic.

Danielle winced, but her face relaxed, looking more peaceful. Her breathing came out nice and evenly instead of jagged, and Danny smiled. Maddie knew that he knew she was going to be ok.

Maddie slipped the needle into her pocket, and went down into the lab. After looking at the remains of the liquid. She saw that inside it was some fever medicine, natural healing herbs…and…ecto dejecto fluids? The weird thing was the natural healing herbs, and some unidentifiable medicine was in there, and it wasn't hers. Maddie realized that the only place it could have come from, was from Danny. But why did he have those things? Maddie quietly tiptoed over to Danny's room, where she still hadn't been noticed missing. She slipped the needle back over to the desk, and put an arm around Danny's shoulder, giving him a hug. Then she left.

An hour later Danielle was gone, and Danny said he didn't know where she had gone. Maddie accepted his answer with a sigh, and got back to work on Jack's newest invention. He had been out on errands the whole weekend.

Now, with the covers giving her warmth and protection, Maddie knew she was falling asleep again. This weekend had pretty much been her only chance to find out what Danny was up to. And now… it was over. Maddie sighed as her world spun into black. She knew nothing more than what she had started with.


	4. Night 4

**Night 4**

Maddie was surprised and ashamed with herself. She felt herself missing that protective wall that was Jack Fenton sleeping beside her. Maybe because he was always the one who had seemed to block her from what she had needed to see.

Danny needed her. More than she had ever noticed. Or maybe **wanted** to. Of course, she was sure he didn't notice either. Maddie had been pushing him away. She was sure of that. And he had accepted it.

Probably puberty encouraged it too. He handled his life with confidence, and Maddie was sure he'd never need to back down and come to her for help anymore. And that's what scared her. Was she really that blind? Maybe now that Jack was at the ghost hunting convention (men only), she could truly find out.

Today had been a Monday, and Danny had left for school 20 minutes earlier than usual. Maddie was happy, because he had a filling breakfast and seemed pretty well rested.

Jack had rushed out with a suitcase filled with ghost weapons, (tested, of course) a couple of HAZMAT suits, and some of Maddie's homemade fudge. He had then took to the Fenton RV, leaving Maddie with Jazz's car, zooming off, wreaking havok until out of eyeshot.

Maddie had been happy. She was going to get to observe Danny more! And maybe work on a couple of her own inventions. But this time, it would come second in her priority list. Danny was coming first this time, and hopefully, always.

That's why Maddie was smiling, flipping pancakes as Danny walked out. She really didn't want to find any problem. She knew undeniably there was one, the weekend's events had proved it, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find it.

30 Minutes later Maddie's tinkering with her inventions was interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Mr. Lancer.

"Ms. Fenton this is Mr. Lancer. Is Daniel sick today?" Mr. Lancer asked, puzzled. Maddie's stomach dropped, a sinking feeling occurring in her gut.

"No he left a while ago for school, why?" Maddie said, already dreading the answer.

"Well he isn't here now, and it's 10 minutes into the school day already, Ms. Fenton? Ms. Fenton?" But Maddie had already hung up, equipping herself and bounding out the door.

If it was ghosts, boy were they in for it. If it was just Danny skipping, boy was he in for it!

Maddie scanned the park, but it was just the ghost boy fighting a weird, Russian looking vulture. And losing a little, it seemed. But Maddie wasn't interested, she needed to find Danny, and her little boy came first. Besides, the ghost boy had already won, sucking the ghost vulture thing in the Fenton Thermos. The Fenton thermos? Where'd he get the Fenton thermos? Then he saw Maddie, gasped, and went intangible.

Maddie sighed, knowing she had missed he chance to capture the ghost kid, and called out Danny's name. She stopped in her tracks, her ears picking up something. A small, soft groan. Maddie rushed to where it was coming from, behind a bush from where the fight was. Danny lay there, quite a few bruises and cuts scattered on his body.

"Danny! Are you okay? What happened? What did this to you? Are you alright sweetie?" Maddie said, looking at him all over. To her surprise, Danny got up, and brushed himself off.

"Mom! I'm fine, I was walking to school and a ghost started attacking me, then Danny Phantom came and rescued me and told me to wait here, and I gave him the Fenton thermos?" He said, calmly, yet a little nervously. Maddie was more than surprised, she was amazed! The ghost kid had saved her baby boy! But more than that, she felt guilty. She hadn't been there to save Danny herself. If the ghost kid hadn't been there, Danny might of gotten seriously injured. Or worse…

But Maddie was pulled back into reality when she actually observed Danny's injuries. Though they were minor, they were slices, and burn marks, and just plain (glowing?) cuts. But Maddie had just received a clue to the puzzle. These injuries were the same ones that Danny came home with almost everyday.

Danny had been given a late pass when he finally arrived to school. When he came home, there were a few more injuries, well hidden, but now that Maddie was being more observant, noticeable. He rushed upstairs to do his homework, and she didn't see him until dinner, where, yet again, a mysterious, long, cut had appeared on his arm, covered in make-up, but still there.

Maddie felt tears burning at her eyes. How could she never had noticed them? Even Jazz seemed to ignore them, and recently, she had become very protective of her brother. Jazz was the most observant of the family, so surely she would've noticed if Danny was hurt.

That made Maddie feel a little better, but not much. If Jazz hadn't noticed, then maybe he covered it up well enough that no one would. Including herself. But she was his mother! Why couldn't she tell? Was she really that oblivious?

Maybe Danny didn't fight ghosts or get attacked by them. Maybe it just looked that way and it was just bullies. But what about the injuries he had gotten up in his room? Maybe he was just being more clumsy? Maddie knew she hadn't heard anything happening up there. It was like Danny wasn't even there. But what if he wasn't? What if he went out and fought ghosts when no one would notice? But that still didn't explain why she never or anyone ever saw him fighting ghosts.

Sleep was knocking on the door, and she hadn't figured out her jigsaw puzzle yet. None of the pieces seemed to fit together, and there seemed to be more important pieces missing. She put all the jigsaw puzzles back in the box, and opened the door. Maddie yawned, as she welcomed sleep into her mind.


	5. Night 5

**Night 5**

Maddie didn't feel like thinking tonight. She didn't know what she should be thinking about, or what she should be feeling. She found herself wishing for sleep to come sooner than it usually did. But it hadn't, and she was sure it wouldn't.

So Maddie sighed, and recalled the events of earlier today to her mind.

Maddie had stood right next to her son's bedroom door. He had come back from school and had dashed right in there. And Maddie was concerned. She knew it now, she couldn't keep trying to push it off to the last minute. She had to confront her son.

So there she was, her fist inches from her son's door, hesitating. Finally she rapped on the wood lightly.

And panicked when no one came to the door. She waited 5 minutes and then flung the door open. No one was there.

"DANNY!" Maddie called, running through the halls. Jazz wasn't home, so she knew that if she had heard something, it would've been him.

Maddie called his name, running through the house, but Danny wasn't there. She walked up to his room and sat on his bed. Maybe he had just climbed out through the window?

Suddenly the room got very chilly, and Maddie subconsciously rubbed her arms, wrapping them around herself.

Seconds later Danny dashed through his door.

"Mom! Are you okay? Why were you yelling?" He said franticly, searching the room as if there was something there.

That's when Maddie noticed his leg. It was battered and bruised and was swelling too! He hadn't had anything like that when he had come upstairs! Maddie stood up and put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Danny how'd you get that? You didn't have it when you came upstairs!" she said, rushing to his side.

"Mom, I'm fine." Danny said, annoyed. He swatted her hand away. Maddie looked at him with a hurt expression. Danny's face softened, then was replaced by a guilty look.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just, well, it was nothing, I just tripped." Danny said, crossing his arms. Maddie stared at him, and sighed.

"How often do you lie to me like this Danny? Have I really never noticed? Why do you do this to me?" Maddie said, looking down. Danny's face was shocked, but he quickly calmed down.

Danny walked over to the side of the bed, putting an arm over his mother's shoulders.

"Mom, look. There's certain things going on in my life. These are the type of things I have to face on my own. I know you want to help, but…it's just too complicated." He said, frowning.

"Can you at least tell me what these things are?" Maddie whispered. Then came the answer she had hoped not for. "No." Danny said firmly.

Maddie felt rage. "Why do you do this to me! I've noticed Danny! I've noticed the bruises, the cuts! Whatever's happening, you're getting hurt from it! You expect me to just watch this when I don't even know what's causing it! To the next day see you dead at the hands of some maniac or ghost or…"

"Or what! Danny Phantom?!" Danny yelled, his face red. Maddie inadvertedly took a step back. "Mom! I've told you over and over again! DANNY PHANTOM IS THE GOOD GUY! He goes through a lot! And you don't ever make it better for him! His friends try, but he has a burden, mom! A burden he has to carry alone! No one ever realizes it! He's sick of it too! You know how many temptations he has to face every day?! How many days he just wish he was dead? I bet you don't! And you know why? Because you never stopped to realize maybe not all ghosts are bad!" Danny spat, venomously.

Maddie's jaw hung open. The ghost kid seemed to be tearing her family apart. But not just that was shocking her. Her son's lovely blue eyes were being replaced. Replaced by Phantom's mischevious green.

Maddie barely registered Danny storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Jazz came home later and told her Danny had called her and was staying at Sam's house for the night.

Maddie had just nodded, and went to bed. Now she finally felt sleep drawing her eyelids closed. **Finally…**

**YOU GUYS BETTER BE HAPPY! Today's my Birthday! YAY! January 10! Happy birthday to me! WHOO! I got guitar hero 3! WHOO! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Until next time!**

**Artgirl4 ******


	6. Night 6

**Night 6**

Maddie felt pretty good. She didn't feel as good as she wished, but she felt kind of… comforted. And she hadn't felt that since Jack had left.

Maddie had gotten a ghost alarm coming from the park, so she had dutifully left to go catch the ghost. Danny had gone straight to school from Sam's apparently, still steaming.

Maddie wanted to blame Danny Phantom for doing this. She wanted to take it out on him, to remind him it was his fault that her son disliked her so much at the moment.

But Maddie felt too low and depressed to really take it out on him like she wanted to. But she still drove Jazz's car all the way to the park, and went on a ghost hunt. She couldn't let the ghosts hurt innocent people.

So she held a Fenton Bazooka close, walking cautiously, alert and ready. Her heart wasn't in it, but she was ready.

And the scene unfolded. There was Danny Phantom, and Technus. She knew his name because of his many long monologues. The two were battling it out, and so Maddie decided to wait for them to tire each other out, then she would strike.

And so she watched, crouching behind a bush. Finally Danny Phantom managed to capture Technus into the thermos, which he apparently hadn't given back to Danny, but instead of disappearing, smirked.

"You can come out now." He called, looking directly at the bush. Maddie gasped, then slowly came out, blushing. So much for the element of surprise.

"Maddie!" The ghost kid said in surprise, and almost lost his balance on the air.

He slowly floated down, keeping his distance. Maddie aimed her gun on the ghost, but, she just couldn't do it. Would this really make things better between her and Danny? Or just make it worse?

Maddie let her weapon power down, and surprisingly, sat down on he ground.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing is, because I'm not stupid, and something is wrong. You can tell me." Phantom said, sighing.

"Nothing!" Maddie snapped, then sighed too. "It's just… My son hates me, my husband isn't here to comfort me, and I have a feeling I've been pushing him away this whole time. And the worst part is, the only one I can confide in is a ghost who doesn't even care!" Maddie said, throwing her hands up in the air before burying her face in her lap.

Maddie was startled to have an arm-similar to Danny's way- drape over her shoulder.

"You know, we ghosts can be pretty easy to confide in, and some of us do care you know." Phantom said sitting down too.

"You know…my mom… and I… we used to… fight all the time…but… I never actually hated her…and…I'm sure…your son doesn't hate you either." Phantom said slowly like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Teenagers tend to…make mistakes…but…they'll be to proud to…actually admit that they made the mistake…and…I'm sure that's exactly what your son is feeling." Phantom said.

Maddie smiled slightly, and leaned into him a little bit more.

"I've just never seen him so angry, and I know I should be minding my own business, but…I worry about him, and about what's going on in his life…because he is getting hurt…and it worries me… a lot. I just wish he could tell me what's going on." Maddie said, sighing again.

Phantom's shoulders seemed to sag, "Maybe he does it to protect you," he whispered, his voice laden with guilt.

Maddie raised an eyebrow, but continued "Then I'd most definitely want to know! He doesn't have to face these things on his own! He's just a teenager! I would want to be beside him, helping him along the way! Why can't he realize that?" Cue sigh.

"Look, maybe things are just…complicated for him." Phantom said, sighing too.

"You know, that's just what he said." Maddie said, laughing a little. She stopped when she saw Phantom tense, then something clicked.

"Phantom…" She said slowly, and Phantom tensed even more.

"You wouldn't happen to hang out with my son would you?" Maddie said, looking him in the eye. But he refused to look at her in the eye.

"I-I can't say." He said, still looking down. Maddie tilted his head up towards hers, and looked him in the eye this time, and she said desperately "Please. I need to know." Phantom gulped, and then said again "I can't say. I guess it's just-" "Complicated?" Maddie said, half-smiling.

Phantom just gave a goofy smile back, kinda like Danny's, and immediately the tension was lifted.

"Look." Maddie said seriously, for she was finally getting it. "My son got mad at me for accusing you, and maybe, maybe he's right. For now, maybe we should be…allies?" Maddie said, holding out her hand.

Phantom looked at it before shaking his head no, then grasping it firmly in his own "Friends." He said firmly, and like that, vanished. Maddie gaped, then giggled.

"Thank you." She whispered, and walked away. His hand had felt surprisingly warm, but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She was friends with a very powerful ghost. A ghost that maybe, could help her. She was going to win her son back, and show him that she could support him, 100 percent!

And maybe, just maybe, being friends with Phantom wouldn't be so bad after all.

Danny had come back home in a lighter mood, and had even said a polite hello to his mother, before rushing upstairs. It seemed pretty much all was forgiven.

Maybe Phantom did have a connection with Danny. Maddie felt sleep closing in on her, and instead of it pouncing on her, she pounced on it. She was ready to have a good night's sleep.

**Whoo! 2 updates in 1 day! YAY! For 2 different stories! YAY! Oh, and I will be continuing Spook or Teenager just so you know, just give me some time. YAY! Sorry, force of habit YAY! Stop with the yaying!!! OK! Oiy, I've got to get my hand away from the caps lock. Anyway, hope you liked this chappie!**


	7. Night 7

**Night 7**

Maddie felt scared. Her, a grown woman, felt scared.

When she had first met Danny Phantom, he seemed obnoxious, arrogant and a downright evil spirit. Now that she had gotten to know him, he seemed more caring, friendly, and witty. And strong. Always, no matter what, when people said the name Danny Phantom, she had always thought the word strong.

Then there was the smack down that left her so incredibly confused. What had happened today was so undeniably strange, even for a ghost-infested town, that she didn't know where to start! Danny Phantom, strong, Danny Phantom, had broken down in front of her.

Tears had fled from his eyes, and he had actually shown her something she would never had associated with him. Vulnerability. But now every time his name had come up, she continued to remember that memory that haunted her.

Danny was home from school, and had gone up to his room. Maddie sighed into her cup of coffee, but smiled. It would take some time to rebuild their relationship, she knew that.

Then the ghost alarm went off. It was at this hardware store, not far from their house. Maddie yelled a quick good-bye into the house, and leapt into Jazz' car.

Her Fenton Bazooka was charged, her ecto-lipstick ready, and her ecto-staff in her pocket. She pulled up at the hardware store. There was a lot of destruction already, but Maddie ran into the battle scene.

Maddie stopped suddenly, surprised. Danny Phantom had his back turned to her, and he was on the ground.

When he turned around she saw there was a hurt little girl in his arms. Maddie felt rage, and then it quickly disappeared. Phantom was crying, trying to hold back tears, but obviously still crying. He acknowledged her, and put the little girl in her arms silently.

"Get everyone out of here, and stay out." He said firmly, even though his voice seemed to be cracking. Maddie shook her head.

"I'm not just going to stand around here and let you-" "Please!" Danny said, interrupting her. His voice was filled with desperation, and he looked close to begging. He turned around.

"Just get everyone out of here including yourself. No one's getting hurt this time. Never again." He said. He had somehow recovered the strong firm attitude.

"What do you mean never again?" Maddie said. She was really confused. Danny simply shook his head, and took off towards the ghost. Skulker apparently.

Maddie wanted to fight, but it seemed that if she did it would cause Phantom more pain. And she didn't want to do that. So she obeyed without question, gathering everyone up and getting them all out.

Maddie had gotten the last kid out when a woman came up to her crying. "She's not here! Cassie isn't here!" She said, gripping Maddie and shaking her.

Maddie shook her off, and ran back into the building. There was a kid still stuck in there, and she was going to find her.

Skulker and Danny were elevated up high, so Maddie crept in quietly, and was able to locate Cassie. Unfortunately, she was on the other side of the room, between the two fighter exchanging blast. Maddie dodged all the stray blasts and crept over to Cassie.

Suddenly one stray blast made it's way over to Cassie. Cassie screamed, and Danny screamed "NO!" And dove. Maddie too, broke into a sprint, and flung herself over the girl, protecting her.

But Maddie felt nothing, and looked slowly over her should to see Danny holding up an ecto-shield blocking the blast. He was crying again, except this time it was from pain.

"Go." He managed to say through gritted teeth, and Maddie picked up Cassie, and ran. Maddie managed to get the girl outside, but then ran back in. Phantom wasn't in good condition, and at this rate, he was going to need back-up, whether he wanted it or not.

Maddie screeched to a halt at the scene before her. Danny was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious while Skulker started coming up to him, ecto-blaster attached to his arm.

Maddie was ready to fire her ecto-blaster, but actually didn't need to. Danny shot up, and clutching his side, used a powerful attack. Green sonic waves that Maddie had never seen before, originated from his mouth, crashing into everything. Maddie managed to dash behind a metal thing (what it was a part of before, she didn't know) and didn't get blown away. Who knew he had that kind of power!

There was a blue beam of light, and then silence. Maddie crept forward, only to see Danny Phantom, still clutching his side, phase through the roof slowly.

Maddie rushed out, but she didn't see him. He was gone. Maddie had wanted to patch up his wound, but, maybe that wouldn't be the best for him. The news crew was already there asking the locals what happened. Maddie ran again over to her car before the reporters could get near her. She wasn't one for story depicting.

Maddie turned in bed. She had never seen Phantom like that. He must've gotten very drained. Danny had seemed really tired as well, he had gone straight to sleep after dinner. What Maddie didn't get was why Phantom was so afraid of people getting hurt. And why he said they had gotten hurt before.

Maybe it was his family? Did he die along with his family? That would've been so sad. It was times like these that made Maddie wonder. All ghosts were once alive at some point. But so far, Phantom was the only one who seemed more of a human person.

And that in itself was strange. Since when were ghosts supposed to act so human? The fact was, they weren't human anymore! That meant all traits that they carried in humanity should've left them once they entered death. Phantom always seemed to be the exception to all her theories! That's what annoyed her and Jack so much!

Something seemed off about Phantom, and maybe now-since she was kind of at a neutral point with her son-she could figure out what it was.

**Little does she know Danny Fenton is involved in it! MUAH HA HA! END OF CHAPTER! YAY! This is the kind of part where the da, da DA! Happens. Unfortunately, you can't add a soundtrack to a fanfiction. **


	8. Night 8

**Night 8**

Maddie smiled. She had done some contemplation tonight, and she had realized some things.

All this time, her and Jack had hunted down Phantom out of hatred. They had never looked past the ghost to the teen that was there.

They had wanted to take down Phantom the most because it always seemed like he was the reason they were called crackpots.

They had researched and studied, and they had made important discoveries in the ghost department. They had discovered that without humanity, most ghosts lost all emotions, and it corrupted them, making them evil and jealous towards humans.

Then Phantom came along. He proved all their theories wrong, and for that reason, they despised him. They had never seen what he could have been: an ally.

They had wanted to get rid of Phantom, they thought if he was gone, there was no one to say that their theories were wrong. They had wanted to take it out on something. And Phantom was the one chosen. And because he kept slipping out of their hands, that made them even more determined to get him.

Now Maddie saw, and she would make sure that when her husband came back, he would too.

Maddie had gone for a stroll in her HAZMAT suit, walking down the sidewalk, and ignoring the stares she had been given.

Suddenly she heard a crash coming in the direction of Casper High. Luckily, she had her fold-out weapons, so she ran in the direction that it had come from.

"I hope Danny's ok!" She whispered to herself, and continued to run. She immediately ran through the entrance of Casper High, hearing more screams that sent chills down her spine. But still no Danny, Fenton or Phantom.

Another thing she had noticed. With her spending more time outdoors and not cooped up in the lab, there seemed to be a ghost attack almost everyday. Maddie had gone home afterwards,, and had found out that there were at least 5-6 ghost attacks during the day. Rarely were her and Jack there, and the red huntress was only there occasionally as well. Phantom was at every one of them.

Maddie had winced when she had remembered how badly hurt he had gotten at the last battle. It must've been very hard on him. It made her question why he did it exactly.

Getting back to what had happened, Maddie had rushed in the direction of the gym, where all the noises were coming from. She ran at the doors, but they were sealed shut.

"LET GO OF HER!" Came Phantom's scream. He must've gotten in before the doors were closed.

"Never! Her misery is delicious!" Cam a young female ghost's voice. Maddie's grip around her bazooka tightened. She knew that voice.

Penelope Spectra. She was a ghost that had come to the school as a teen therapist. She had fed on the student's misery until they were practically walking zombies. And she had made an attempt to fry her daughter into ashes!

Maddie had later found out from Jazz that Phantom had saved her, but until now refused to believe it. Now she did.

Maddie took out her Fenton Machete, and with adrenaline pumping in her veins, sliced at the green sticky goo. The Machete started to hack through the stuff, and Maddie kept on hitting, her energy renewing itself.

Finally the doors crashed open, and Maddie aimed the Machete at the wrist of the Spectra, holding her daughter.

"He said let go of her!" Maddie roared, and Spectra howled in pain as she let go of Jazz. Luckily, Phantom caught Jazz and set her down on the ground. He gave Maddie a grateful smile and caught something that Jazz threw at him, pointing it at Spectra.

"Nooooo!" Said Spectra as a beam of bright light enveloped her, sucking her into the Fenton thermos Phantom was holding.

"Nice one!" Phantom said, floating up to her, then frowned and looked around, Maddie frowning too.

There were students lying on the risers, not thrown there, but instead laid out, as if someone had put them down there. They didn't smile, and looked downright miserable groaning, though probably not from any physical pain. Even Jazz looked like a wreck, completely drained of spirit.

Certain bleachers had been thrown across the room, and the gym equipment was all messed up, bent at certain angles, looking like they had been used to hit something. Namely, Phantom. Phantom was also looking bruised, and drained as well, but he seemed more concerned for the other students.

"I have a trick I've been working on that might be able to help them." Danny said, touching Jazz lightly, who smiled weakly, trying to assure Danny she was alright.

Danny then gripped her more firmly, and Jazz started to glow green. Danny glowed green for a split second, and then Jazz's green turned white, and Jazz instantly looked happier. But only instantly. Jazz then looked at Danny worriedly.

"Danny! You know that trick hurts you! Giving away your energy isn't a good thing to do!" Jazz said, putting her arm around a tired-looking Danny to support him.

"I'm fine. I need to go do the others." Danny said, and twisting from Jazz's grip, walked over to the kids, whom barely acknowledge his presence, while Jazz bit her lip.

Maddie watched closely as Danny repeated the process for several students, before falling to the ground and breathing hard. Maddie managed to catch him once, which he smiled gratefully at her for. Maddie knew he couldn't speak anymore.

"You know, you can take a break." Maddie said, but Jazz only smiled, chuckling a little bit.

"Da-Phantom isn't going to take a break Mom. Trust me, I know. He doesn't believe in taking breaks when people are hurt, physically or emotionally. I've tried, but he's too darn stubborn." Jazz said, her gaze turning sad as Danny regenerated another person, coughing at the same time, and clutching his side.

Soon everyone was back to normal, and watching closely, some cheering as Danny helped up the last person to their feet. But they stopped cheering as Danny's eyes slid to the back of his head, and he fell to the floor, his head making a resounding crack.

Maddie was the first to him as everyone started crowding around, each trying to help and see.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Most of them were saying. Others were trying to grab a piece of his clothing to sell on Ebay or take pictures with their camera phones.

"Everyone back up!" Someone said, and pushed their way to the front of the crowd. It was Sam and Tucker.

"Mrs. Fenton! What a surprise!" Tucker said, and Sam jabbed him in the ribcage, pointing to Danny. Tucker immediately knelt down and pressed his hand to Danny's heart. Or at least the place where his heart should've been.

"He's got a faint pulse, but he probably collapsed from exhaustion." Tucker said, looking at Sam and Jazz.

"Trust me, it was exhaustion." Jazz said, crossing her arms, looking at Danny disapprovingly, but concerned.

Maddie looked back and forth, while the others ignored her. What were they talking about?

"What do you mean faint pulse? He's dead!" Maddie yelled throwing her hands up. Luckily, only the trio heard her. Everyone else had been evacuated by the faculty.

"Ummm, well…. You see….we'll tell you later!" Tucker blurted out, and then he went to Danny's head, as Sam and Jazz went to his feet. They gently picker him up and began to carry him.

"He mastered not changing when he faints right?" Jazz whispered to Tucker when she thought Maddie wasn't listening, and Tucker nodded. But Maddie heard, and it confused her even more.

Maddie hadn't really understood what happened over the course of the day, but she did understand that the trio had taken him into the RV, taken him home, and somehow woken him up in the guest room. He had then left without a trace.

Maddie sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot these nights. Why couldn't she ever make sense of what happened during ghost fights? She meant, it should be, a ghost appears, starts attacking, and they beat the ghost. Nothing more! But it always seemed to be much, much more, and so far, it didn't make any sense. Phantom was too much a mystery to figure out in 1 night either! Or two…

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but Writer's block caught me. It was really nice actually. Offered me some TV, lunch, and cookies! Cross over to Writer's block! We have cookies! Chocolate Chip Cookies! Anybody going to rescue poor Artgirl4 sitting in her room with Writer's Block? Give me ideas people! Thanks to all you reviewers!**

**Artgirl4**


	9. Night 9

**Thanks to DPcrazy and the other reviewers! Dpcrazy happened to give me some great ideas, and I just couldn't get my mind off it! So I decided to right this!**

**Night 9**

Maddie couldn't help it. She giggled, trying to muffle her laughter with her bed sheets. Instead she snorted a little, blushing.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would remember what happened today. She would never let Phantom live it down! And he knew she wouldn't too, which upset him even further.

Jack had come back, and immediately spent half of the day –blathering on about what had happened at the convention. Maddie had listened intently. Turned out there weren't many places other than Amity Park that had so many ghosts, and the next convention was to be hosted here!

Then they spent the rest of the day working on inventions. Jack wanted to make a Fenton Injector, a needle that numbs ghosts from the waist down.

Maddie still hadn't told Jack about her alliance with Phantom, or the fact that they were now pretty close. He had come over a few times and they had just talked. Some times it wasn't even about ghosts, just casual, going on in the world stuff. He was pretty up to date, she had to admit. And it didn't feel like she was talking to a ghost. In fact, it felt like she was talking to Danny!

They were alike in so many ways.

She had been working on fixing the Fenton Injector when she heard someone banging on the door. It couldn't have been Danny because he was out with his friends, and Phantom would've phased in. Jazz was out in the library too, and wasn't expected to get home until dinner.

Jack immediately grabbed the Fenton Injector, and had rushed up the stairs, Maddie right behind him. She opened the door, and to her surprise, Phantom fell in face first, strange glowing cuffs around his wrists.

"HIDE ME!!!!" He yelled, jumping behind Maddie, only to come face to face with the Fenton Injector.

"I got you now spook!" Jack said, pressing the needle to Phantom's face. Phantom's eyes widened, then he looked at Maddie accusingly.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" It was more a statement, then a question. Maddie shrugged sheepishly. "I forgot. Sorry." She said.

Jack looked at Maddie, then back at Phantom confused.

"Maddie…why did you apologize to a ghost?" He said, poking Danny gently with the needle.

"Hey quit it!" Danny said, but then Jack poked a little too hard, and the needle went in. "Ow!" Danny said, pulling the needle out. But then he fell to the floor.

"Maddie, why can't I feel my feet?" He said, looking down at his legs.

"Or my legs?" He said, glaring at her. Maddie once again smiled sheepishly. "Jack give me that!" Maddie said, snatching it away from her husband.

"Come on Maddie! I caught the ghost! Let's bring it down to the lab!" Jack said, grabbing Phantom, whom struggle in his arms.

"Jack, I have something to tell you…" Maddie said, sighing.

Maddie started to explain. Jack was startked, then grinning from ear to ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were learning stuff about ghosts?!" He boomed, and Maddie smiled, as did Phantom.

"Great to hear that you approve, but if you don't mind, could you tell me WHY I DON'T FEEL MY LEGS???!!!!" Phantom yelled in annoyance. Maddie quickly explained to him, then frowned.

"Why did you yell hide me anyway? And what are those cuffs on you?" Maddie said, touching them. It was cold, glowing blue metal.

"Oh no! I forgot! Some weird girl saw me, and tackled me to the ground! She slapped these things on my wrist, and now my powers aren't working!" Phantom yelled, trying to bite them off.

"Hmm, must be ghost neutralizers. I heard the guys in white have been selling them. And as for the girl, maybe she was a fangirl." Maddie said, tinkering with the cuffs.

"Then that means she'll be back! With the whole herd any second now!" Phantom yelled, and jumped onto Jack, even though he still couldn't use his legs.

"HIDE ME!" He yelled again. And Maddie smiled. "I think I might have a spare key that would open the cuffs somewhere down in the lab, but for now, I have an idea…"

----10 minutes later----

"He went into Fentonworks! I saw him!"

"Come on girls!"

"WHOOOO!!!!" Came the yell of many overexcited fangirls. They then trampled through into Fentonworks, startling Jack, and crashed through everything, scouring the whole house for Phantom.

"I think he's up there!" One girl pointed at the stairs, and they all ran up. Maddie sighed, and started to straighten a pillow. It would take forever to clean everything up. But right now she felt bad for Phantom. Maybe the hiding place wasn't that great. She followed the girls upstairs.

Jack had placed Phantom right next to a Danny Phantom plushie that his daughter had bought. Phantom was in Jazz's room, trying to look like a life-size doll, complete with a hand-stitched smile. His ability to not breath was coming in handy, that's for sure.

"OOH LOOK! It's a Danny Phantom doll!" Said a thick latino accent. It was obviously the president of the PHAN Club, Paulina Sanchez.

Maddie saw Danny trying not to flinch as the girls started to hug him. Maddie suppressed a giggle, giving a Danny a I-can't-help-look.

"I haven't even seen this one on the market yet!" Paulina said, cuddling the "doll". "It's so life-like!" Said another girl, trying to touch the doll. "Maybe it has a sound recording!" Another fangirl said. Paulina squealed, and squeezed the doll tighter, while Phantom tried not to gag or blink.

"Time to…take out..the trash?" He said, trying to make it sound like a monotone. Maddie couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the bathroom and started laughing her head off. If only she could tape this!

When she came back, each of the fangirls were hugging the "doll", trying to make it say something. The only problem was that when another fangirl finally stepped up, she was the one who had put Danny in the cuffs, which he was, unfortunately still wearing.

"Wait! That isn't a doll! That's the real Danny Phantom!" She yelled, and the fangirls turned to Phantom, whom blinked, then yelled "AHHH!!!!!" Running through the crowd. The fangirls immediately squealed, and ran after him. As he passed Maddie he glared at her smiling face.

"For the record, I blame you." He whispered as they tackled him to the ground. That was a good time for Jack to appear. "Maddie I got the key!" He yelled, and tossed it to her. Maddie pushed the girls off of Danny and used the key to unlock the cuffs. Danny immediately went intangible, as well as invisible.

"Awwwww" The kids sighed, and then walked out of the building disappointed, while Jack tried to find someone to talk to about ghosts.

"You're still here aren't you?" Maddie called into the air, and Phantom materialized. "You're pretty good at that. Thanks by the way."

He said, trying to wipe off one of the many smudgy lipstick marks on his cheeks. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Oh here." She said, and licked her finger, wiping the mark. Only when she pulled back did she realize what she had done. Phantom's eyes were wide, as he touched his cheeks, and smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered again, and phased through the ground, leaving Maddie here to think. Afterwards she told Jack what had happened while he helped himself to some fudge, and they both started laughing their heads off. It felt good to have Jack back. It was nice to have another adult to talk to. Jack had agreed not to hunt Phantom, or test his inventions on him-"Awwww man!"-and had also agreed that maybe Phantom wasn't that bad after all.

Maddie smiled as she yawned, still chuckling slightly as she remembered the look on Danny's face when those random girls started hugging him.

**WOW! 94 reviews! The 100****th**** reviewer can have me either post a chapter of their idea for this story, or for Here's to the Hero drabble or oneshot! Yay 100****th**** reviewer! Thanks for all the reviews, and special thanks to Dpcrazy! Until next time,**

**Artgirl4**


	10. Night 10

So I decided to do this thing, where my 100th reviewer would get to pick what my next chapter was about

**So I decided to do this thing, where my 100****th**** reviewer would get to pick what my next chapter was about. Congratulations to ghostanimal! She picked one of Dpcrazy's ideas. So here it is, and once again, thank you ghostanimal!**

**Night 10**

Maddie's face was knit together, and she was incredibly confused. She felt a little guilt for listening to the tape, but she had been cleaning Jazz's room and had found it.

Not knowing what was in it and not recognizing it, Maddie went and brought the little black tape over to a tape player, and slid it in so she could identify it and label it. With a lick of the play button, the sound started.

_"Sunday, March 23__rd__ 2008, Jazz Fenton here doing a physcho-analyzation with Danny Phantom." _Maddie stopped her hand from going to the stop button as those words were uttered. Phantom?

_"Physcho is right Jazz! Slapping the ghost neutralizers on me! I can't believe the lengths you will go to just to have me "talk about my feelings" or some other junk." Phantom muttered indignantly. _Maddie almost laughed at the wounded pride tone that was in his voice.

_"Oh come on Danny! I know you need this and that was the only way I could think of do to get you to do it! Besides, the key is in a hiding place and if you thoughtfully answer my questions I'll unlock you!" Jazz came, and Maddie cocked her head at the sisterly tone she had taken. It almost sounded like she was talking to Danny…_

_"It's in Bearbert's head isn't it? You stash your diary key in there, I bet it has room for another one." Danny said, and shuffling around could be heard._

_"Maybe so, (and I'm going to kill you for reading my diary again!) but with those ghost neutralizers on you can't get to it inside my closet. You'd have to go through me and I know you can't do that without your powers. You can't hit your-oh yeah-you can't hit a girl!" Jazz shouted, and Danny grunted in return. Maddie crossed her arms at the slip Jazz had made. What was she going to say?_

_"Danny just answer me these few questions truthfully and I'll let you go. Do you ever feel…alone?" _

_Silence._

_"Yeah, I guess. I'm different from a lot of ghosts. And I don't exactly fit in with humans. When Spectra said, well you know, it made me think about it for the first time. I know she was lying, and just doing that to make me feel bad about myself, but in a sick kind of way, she was right. I am a freak. I don't fit in with anyone or anything. And I'm not about to say I'm like Plasmius, and he understands, because he doesn't. He never questioned who he was, he just accepted it. And he used to it to become the sick, twisted, evil fruitloop he is today. But me, well, I'm always wondering about it. And I still don't think I know the answer." _Maddie's eyes were wide as she looked down at the tape. The emotions she heard in his voice, she'd never heard those from him. It didn't sound like the Phantom she knew so well nowadays.

_"Danny, you know who you are. You're a (lower mumblings) and you should never forget it. You're a hero, a savior, the good guy. You should never question who you are inside!"_

_"That's the thing Jazz: You remember what I told you about him. Heck, you even met him! He tried to-and I did-…it still happened. And he still exists. The problem isn't what happened to me, I know fully well __**what**__ I am. I just don't know __**who**__ I am." _

_Silence._

_Danny continued._

_"I-I just don't know who I am on the inside. I fight ghosts. I save people. I do it without asking for anything more. But I have power. I have the ability to cause destruction and chaos. And sometimes I have. I have done just that. Sure they were accidents, or I was being controlled, or some other thing like that. But I'm still afraid. What if one day I just don't care? What if…what if I become the monster I've tried so hard not to be? What if I be that thing everyone used to, and some still do, think I am? I…I just don't know."_

_Maddie hugged her arms to herself, sitting on Jazz's bed and listening to the saddening tape. Was Phantom's voice…trembling?_

_"Danny, don't say things like that! I just won't hear those things from you! Don't question who you are! Don't think so lowly of yourself! Instead, think of all the lives you save! Think of all the ghosts you fight to protect this town! Think of all-"_

_"The buildings I damage?! The people that still get hurt?! The money I cost?! What about that? The problem is I'm still powerful! You saw that alternate demension evil me! He destroyed the entire world within 10 years Jazz! Just ten! And he thought it was great fun! I have that power! I was him!"_

_"NO. YOU. WEREN'T!"_

_Silence._

_"You think that monster was you?! Then why haven't you become him yet? Why are you still here?! The thing is Danny: everyone is capable of great evil! Look at Adolf Hitler! Everyone can do tremendously bad things to our world! You are no exception! But the great thing about you is that you fight it! Every day you try not to be what at one point you were destined to become! Look at you now! You've got your whole life ahead of you, full of your own decisions! No one can take that away from you! So stop sulking and be the hero you are!" Jazz yelled, finally losing her cool._

_Silence._

_"Take the ghost neutralizers off me." Danny said quietly. More silence._

_"Not yet. First answer me one last question." Silence._

_"Do you think what you do is worth it?" Again Silence._

_"Worth it? I've…I've never really thought about it. When I fight ghosts, I get hurt. I break bones, get fractures, get chopped up alive. And then when I come home and get disapproving glares from my parents, who have NO IDEA what I was doing, just think I came home late and was fooling around. And then I have to do my schoolwork, and eat dinner, and get to bed, and there's at least 5 ghost attacks in between all of that! There's just no time to do everything I need to do!"_

_"And then I get bad grades, get disappointed stares, and no one knows WHAT I GO THROUGH! It's so infuriating!"_

_"Then why do you do it?"_

_"…Because I want to. Because they need me? They don't want me, that's for sure. But it's nice...just to see them still there. Still alive. You know I can see almost everyone of those people and name a time where I saved them? It feels…really good. And to know that it's because of me, or a little bit me and some other people, that the towns still standing. I wonder whether Maddie or Jack feels that. But, I feel like I'm contributing something. I feel like…I don't know."_

_"I know what you feel like. You feel like a hero. Because that's what you are. You'll always be questioning your position, and your role, and you should know that I'll always be here to help you out. But Danny, remember this: You are what you want to be. What you feel like you need to be. What you are is who you are. Always. And if you want to be evil, then you will be evil. But until then, what do you want to be?"_

_"Me."_

_"Good answer."_

_"Then I guess, maybe it is worth it."_

_Silence._

_"Come on, let me help you with those neutralizers."_

The tape ended, and Maddie stared for a long time. Who could've known?

A little later Maddie got a ghost alert and went out to fight it. Jack stayed at home to work on a new Fenton project. When she got there she saw Phantom fighting Skulker, (he had told her about him), and he flashed her a goofy grin. Maddie stared blankly at his figure and blinked. Was that the same person from the tape?

Both of them had great aim, and together they fought. Until a red beam knocked Phantom out of the sky.

Maddie looked over at The Red Huntress, and The Red Huntress looked down at her. Phantom took that as a distraction and sucked the ghost into the thermos. Saluting at The Huntress and waving at Maddie, he disappeared.

Maddie almost laughed, but then she saw Red starting to leave.

"Wait!" The Huntress turned to Maddie.

Maddie fished around in her pocket until she came to the tape.

"Here." She said, throwing it to Red. The girl caught it out of mere instinct.

"Take it. Listen to it. It's not pretend either, it's my daughter talking too. And whatever you do, don't share it with anyone else." She said firmly, and The Huntress simply look at the tape, stuffed it into her pocket, and took off. Maddie sighed and shook her head, hoping she'd listen to it soon.

Maddie went home, and cooked dinner, sharing it with her family. They enjoyed the non-ecto meal, and even talke and laughed about their day. Danny smiled at Maddie, and Maddie smiled back. They both seemed to have had good days.

Now in bed, Maddie was so confused. Should she tell Phantom about the tape? Would Jazz recognize it gone? Would the Red Huntress listen to it? In the end, exhaustion over came her, and Maddie's eyes slid closed. But not without some resistance to the gentle sleep that soothed her worries.

**So there! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but TRoV was calling me! Anyway, to clear a few things up:**

**Maddie has not yet asked about the whole beating heart thing because she forgot.**

**By the time the fangirls attacked most of the leg numbing thing had worn off, but Danny still couldn't get away from them fast enough.**

**What Danny was doing to the drained students was taking some of his ecto-energy and converting it into human energy. Of course, converting it at the same time took a lot of energy, so the end result of doing so many students was he fainted. Sorry if that seemed unDanny-like!**

**And this was a request by ghostanimal. She requested one of DPcrazy review ideas, and since she was the 100****th**** reviewer, I completed her wish! Hope you liked it ghostanimal!**

**R&R Everybody!**

**Artgirl4 **


	11. Night 11

Night 11

**Night 11**

Maddie laid on her bed, arguing her choice with the tape. It had happened earlier that day.

Maddie was cleaning out the basement. She took a few boxes of incredibly heavy junk that her husband had hoarded and put it in the shed. She went under the desks to look for more stuff and saw a pile of tapes in a collecting dust. A flashback came unbidden.

_"You can't hit your-oh yeah-you can't hit a girl!"_

What was Jazz about to say? What was she in relation to Phantom? She couldn't be his…girlfriend?

NONONONONONONONONONONONO! Maddie completely banished the thought. The talk in there sounded like he had cared for Jazz, but didn't like her like that. Maddie felt a strange feeling, like she had just said something undeniable wrong.

_"I'm different from a lot of ghosts. And I don't exactly fit in with humans."_

How was he different? And how could he fit in with humans at all if he was dead?

"_I am a freak. I don't fit in with anyone or anything. I'm not about to say I'm like Plasmius, and he understands, because he doesn't. He never questioned who he was, he just accepted it. Amd he used it to become the sick, evil, twisted fruitloop that he is today."_

He was a ghost! Wasn't that it? Maddie kept on feeling like she was missing something, like there was more to the story than just that. Whatever Phantom was, it sounded like that ghost Plasmius was. Except he had become evil from it. Whatever it was. And right, now Maddie desperately wanted to know the it.

_"That's the thing Jazz: You remember what I told you about him. Heck, you even met him! He tried to-and I did-…it still happened. And he still exists. The problem isn't what happened to me, I know fully well __**what**__ I am. I just don't know __**who**__ I am." _

Who was this him? Phantom spoke of Him in fear, but had never mentioned Him to her. Jazz knew of this Him. Would she tell Maddie?

_What if one day I just don't care? What if…what if I become the monster I've tried so hard not to be? What if I be that thing everyone used to, and some still do, think I am? I…I just don't know."_

Why did he think that would happen to him? Why did he have these truggles with himself? Was he really just a scared child?

_"Danny, don't say things like that! I just won't hear those things from you! Don't question who you are! Don't think so lowly of yourself! Instead, think of all the lives you save! Think of all the ghosts you fight to protect this town! Think of all-"_

_"The buildings I damage?! The people that still get hurt?! The money I cost?! What about that? The problem is I'm still powerful! You saw that alternate demension evil me! He destroyed the entire world within 10 years Jazz! Just ten! And he thought it was great fun! I have that power! I was him!"_

_"NO. YOU. WEREN'T!"_

Maddie's brain stopped functioning at that point. She had never heard her daughter yell like that, sound so infuriated, so indignant, it was just plain frightening.

And what had Phantom said before? He had been an evil alternate dimension creep? He had actually destroyed the world?

Maddie found tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and she wondered why. Then she knew.

Phantom was a child. He was a scared child with big powers, whom tried to do the right thing. But he was even afraid of himself. He was lost, just like how Danny had gotten lost in the supermarket when he was little.

Except this time, there was no one to find him.

Except Jazz.

Maybe even…her?

No.

Maddie **knew** that the next time Phantom got lost, she was going to be the one finding him.

_When I fight ghosts, I get hurt. I break bones, get fractures, get chopped up alive. And then when I come home and get disapproving glares from my parents, who have NO IDEA what I was doing, just think I came home late and was fooling around. And then I have to do my schoolwork, and eat dinner, and get to bed, and there's at least 5 ghost attacks in between all of that! There's just no time to do everything I need to do!"_

_"And then I get bad grades, get disappointed stares, and no one knows WHAT I GO THROUGH! It's so infuriating!"_

Phantom had a family in the ghost zone? He had a curfue too? He always avoided the subject of the ghost zone when they talked, which mystified her. But if he did have parents, did he not want to worry them? If he told them, would they disapprove, or maybe even get angry, because they also wanted to haunt and scare people?

And then he said school. That wasn't possible and Maddie was sure of it. If Phantom went to school, he was failing almost as badly as Danny was because of all the ghost attacks. How come he never told anyone?

Dinner and bed. He needed to eat? And sleep?

_"Then why do you do it?"_

_"…Because I want to. Because they need me? They don't want me, that's for sure. But it's nice...just to see them still there. Still alive. You know I can see almost everyone of those people and name a time where I saved them? It feels…really good. And to know that it's because of me, or a little bit me and some other people, that the towns still standing. I wonder whether Maddie or Jack feels that. But, I feel like I'm contributing something. I feel like…I don't know."_

_"I know what you feel like. You feel like a hero. Because that's what you are. You'll always be questioning your position, and your role, and you should know that I'll always be here to help you out. But Danny, remember this: You are what you want to be. What you feel like you need to be. What you are is who you are. Always. And if you want to be evil, then you will be evil. But until then, what do you want to be?"_

_"Me."_

_"Good answer."_

_"Then I guess, maybe it is worth it."_

_Silence._

_"Come on, let me help you with those neutralizers."_

Maddie wondered herself. Did she ever feel like that when she caught a ghost? But still she knew the answer. No.

When she caught the ghost she felt excited to have a new test specimen, happy for science. Not always for the people.

Maddie was struck harshly by the next thought; What if Phantom was the only ghost hunter who hunted ghosts for the right reason?

Maybe that was the truth.

And maybe it was time she accepted it.

Maddie wondered whether she had made the right decision?

She walked up the stairs and bumped into Jazz, whom was running from her room. Jazz looked up at Maddie and stared at her evenly.

"You took the tape."

A statement, not a question.

"It's with the Red Huntress." Maddie said as evenly as she could back to her daughter.

Jazz's expression faltered for a second, and Jazz sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I hope you know what you're doing. And I hope you realize that was not yours to take." She said, and Maddie detected the hidden tone of anger. Jazz whirled around and walked quietly into her room, closing the door gently.

It was the lack of noise that unnerved Maddie.

She began to doubt herself.

Thankfully, no ghosts attacked that day. Danny seemed to be examining her from his seat at the dinner table, but Maddie shrugged it off.

Maddie couldn't help but be deep in thought, wondering whether the Red Huntress would trust her judgment and Phantom's.

…

Well, maybe just hers anyway.

Hopefully.

Maddie drifted off to sleep while that same word played over in her mind. Valerie would understand.

Hopefully.

**And there you have it! Chapter 11! A little review of the previous chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Artgirl4**


	12. Night 12

I am BACK

**I am BACK! If only for a little while, of course!**

**Night 12**

Maddie clutched her bed sheets close. Phantom and her had dodged a bullet today. Or, to be more practical, an ecto-blast.

The whole day, The Red Huntress had been flying around, and Maddie was sure of who she was looking for. Phantom.

Unfortunately, Phantom didn't wait for a ghost attack to talk to Maddie. As soon as Jack left the house (to go to a garage sale 'with great bargains!'), Phantom appeared on the couch, his face blank and hard.

"Why did you do it?" He asked evenly, his eyes empty.

"I-I" Maddie couldn't respond. The look in his eyes was devastating.

"You not only caught me off balance, but you also hurt the Red Huntress!" Phantom said, his voice rising a little bit, and Maddie took a step back. He cared for the Huntress' well being?

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, and Phantom shook his head in frustration.

"I've been following her at a distance. This whole day, whenever a ghost appears, she falters. And it's almost getting her killed! Not to mention I can't show up and help her, or she might blast me! I don't know what she'll do when she actually sees me!" Phantom said, on the verge of yelling.

"Why is she faltering?" Maddie said, still standing and staring at him.

"Isn't it obvious? She started fighting ghosts in the first place, to try to get rid of me. She holds a grudge Maddie! So if you present a tape that suddenly goes against her principle, she starts to doubt herself! There are two ways this can go! She either stays true to her grudge, becomes blinded by her rage, and tries to take me down here and now, or, until she confronts me, she becomes useless when ghost fighting, and gets herself hurt!" Phantom exploded, holding his face in his hands.

"So right now she's in indecision." Maddie stated, and Phantom nodded. For the first time, Maddie took in his position. He looked absolutely drained and exhausted, barely keeping himself up. Besides that, he looked beside himself with worry and concern, not to mention a little anger towards her.

What had she done?

"I didn't mean to-" "I know. It's too late now anyway. You're a mother Maddie, as in you tend to pry into things. That's normal. But, well, that tape…it was more personal than you will ever know. My life is on that tape, and…so are my secrets. If you listen closely to it, you discover things about me that even you don't know. In a way, that…frightens me." Phantom whispered.

Maddie reeled back, her head spinning. She took in Phantom's trembling form, his arms wrapped around himself, and she plopped down next to him.

Then she did something she never even gave a thought about, because she never even expected it to happen.

She hugged him lightly.

Maddie felt him stiffen, but he relaxed again. He still didn't return the hug though, and Maddie knew, deep down, that the connection they had developed over the past few days had been severed.

Then she felt him shiver.

"There's a ghost attack." He said, his voice hollow.

"I'll go." Maddie said, pulling away. Danny shook his head.

"I'm coming too. There's a confrontation with my name on it that I have to face sooner or later. It's time to face her." Danny said, and Maddie noted how he didn't tell her she **couldn't **come.

"Let's go." Maddie said, strapping some weapons to her utility belt. Phantom floated slightly off the ground, and as Maddie sprinted out of the house, she followed Phantom's flying figure.

The ghost attack was happening high in the sky, where below there was an apartment building. Phantom went immediately into the fight, trying not to make eye contact with a stunned Red Huntress. Two ectopus' swarmed around the two teens, using their tentacles the hit them.

Maddie went up on the elevator, and came out on the roof. She then proceeded to blast at the ectopuses, her aim showing true.

When Maddie was finally able to catch them, then did Danny float over to Valerie. But The Red Huntress pointed her ecto-gun at him, her hand visibly shaking though.

"Don't come any closer. I heard that tape. I know who you really are." The Huntress said, not angrily, more insecurely.

"Red, I can explain." Danny started, but Red cut him off.

"You-you're just like Danielle! And you didn't tell me the truth! You lied to me, and you attacked me!"

"I NEVER ATTACKED YOU!!" Phantom screamed, and Maddie was sure the next few blocks down heard it. Phantom did not seem to notice though, as he flew straight at Valerie and swatted away her ecto-gun like a toy. The ecto-gun landed near Maddie. Phantom got right up in the Huntress' face, so that they were staring eye to eye (through the visor of course). The Red Huntress was visibly trembling, while Danny glared at her.

"NOT ONCE DID I EVER TRY TO HURT YOU! MAYBE A BRUISE HERE AND THERE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, BUT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!! EVERYTIME YOU THOUGHT I WAS PERSONALLY OUT TO GET YOU, ALL ACCIDENTS!! WHEN I DESTROYED YOU STUPID SUIT, WERE YOU IN IT? NO!! SO WOULD YOU JUST, STOP THINKING IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, AND REALIZE THAT MY LIFE IS WAY HARDER, AND I DON'T NEED YOU, PRANCING AROUND SHOOTING THAT GUN, JUST TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE??" Phantom ranted, completely and utterly in a rage. His face was flushed, and with one last even glare at the Red Huntress, he turned and flew away.

Red seemed to be in a daze as her board brought her down to the roof Maddie was on. Maddie walked up to her, not daring to touch her.

"He's under stress right now. I don't know from what, but I'm sure it's bad." Maddie stated, and then Valerie tilted her head, looking at her confusedly.

"You-You don't know, do you? You still don't know..." Valerie trailed off, talking to herself and mumbling as she took off again on her jet board.

Maddie's brow furrowed, as she tried to make sense of what Valerie meant. Phantom's secret? What had Valerie meant when she said "Who he really was"? Was that what was being kept from her. Was she supposed to know?

Maddie decided to take an aspirin in the morning, as she decided she'd have a whopper of a headache when she tried to figure it all out. But, until then, she could always relax and be comforted in her dreams. It seemed that these days, in her dreams was the only place she could relax.

**Whoo! I haven't gotten a chapter done in a long time! I'm so sorry guys, but I've got SO much work! Most likely my updates will come when Summer comes, but I'll try, I promise! Until next time,**

**Artgirl4!**


	13. Night 13

Night 13

**Night 13**

What was she supposed to think? She hadn't understood half of what they had talked about. And from what she had heard, it sounded as if Valerie had wanted to **kill** her son, and for some reason, her son had been perfectly calm about it!

Still, if Valerie had been about for Danny's blood, Danny wouldn't have dealed with it the way he did. But Maddie wasn't sure **how** exactly he dealed with it, if he actually solved the problem.

Still trying to make sense if the situation, Maddie relayed the day's events.

Danny had come home from school looking very cautious. He didn't see Maddie staring at him from behind the kitchen counter, and instead gestured for someone to come in through the front door.

Maddie was surprised to see Danny's ex-crush Valerie walk in.

Quietly she walked up to the two, smiling widely.

"Why hello Valerie! What a nice surprise!" She exclaimed. Both kids jumped and whirled around, Valerie's hand resting in her pocket as if about to pull something out.

Seeing Maddie, both teens relaxed, confusing Maddie. Valerie seemed to search her eyes, and Maddie noticed that her own seemed kind of dazed and confused. She wore a somewhat blank expression on her face.

Danny took Valerie's hand as if to lead her away, and Valerie stared at him evenly. He stared back, but dropped her hand and looked at his Mom, replacing his also-blank face with a cheery false smile.

"Hey mom! Valerie and I are just going up to my room for a while, kay?" He said. Maddie raised an eyebrow, but nodded, turning around and walking away. She was very creepily aware of Valerie staring after her.

As the footsteps thudded on the staircase and got fainter, Maddie seemed to drink in the air of depression that now surrounded the area. What had just happened that had left her so out of the loop and confused?

What surprised her the most was the way Valerie had looked at her. Like she was wondering why she didn't understand a simple math problem or something. And the way Valerie had looked at Danny, well that was simply dumbfounding!

From what Maddie had heard, both had stayed very good friends after they broke up, but when Valerie had looked at Danny when he took hold of her hand, it was like she didn't know him at all. Like he was a stranger.

What was going on?

Maddie felt her stomach lurch, and knew it would be upsetting her for the rest of the afternoon if she didn't find out the truth. She sighed, knowing what she was getting at.

It was time to eavesdrop.

Maddie crept up by the door and pressed her ear against it. The room was quiet. There was sound of movement, but nothing else.

"Valerie…"

"Why did you bring me here?" Came the clear reply. It sounded slightly depressed, and the tiniest bit angry.

Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you the other day. I'm sorry-"

"So you admit it was you? You admit you never told me the truth? You admit you were using me, toying with my feelings-"

"You really believe that?!" Came Danny's incredulous reply. His voice rose a fraction, but he still whispered. Maddie found her ear being pressed harder. Were they being quiet for her sake?

"Do you really believe that I would do something like that? You really think I was happy when you broke up with me? When you broke up with me because you were out to destroy Phantom? How could that have possibly helped me in any way?" He said, anger very visible in his voice.

Maddie was confused. They were talking about their relationship? Valerie wanted to destroy Phantom?

"You were distracting me. Keeping me from my job so you could get away with your-"

"With my what?! Valerie, I **liked** you. Honest to god, I really did! I just wanted us to be friends, that's all. I wasn't going to let what I had to do get in the way of that!" He said. Maddie blinked. What did he have to do?

"You lead two separate lives, is that it? It seemed to me you have a split identity to lead those lives, because I know that what happened, everything bad that happened, it was because of you." Valerie hissed. Maddie was puzzled. What had her son done to hurt Valerie, and why was she saying he lead two separate lives?

"Do you really believe that?" Came the plain question. Danny sounded defeated, as if he was trying one more time to get through to Valerie, to convince her that whatever was going on, he was telling the truth in the matter.

Danny continued.

"Do you really believe, that I was always out to get you? That at every turn, I purposefully tried to make your life miserable, purposefully tried to hurt you, just for kicks? Just for revenge? Just for whatever?" He asked. He was met with silence.

"I don't know about you, but that seems a little arrogant to me." Danny said. There was a stifled sound. Maddie guessed that Valerie had tried to make a retort, but found none and had closed her mouth.

"Did you ever think, maybe, just maybe, I was set up? Maybe there were a few accidents? Maybe I knew when it was and when it wasn't you? And, here's a shocker, maybe, just maybe, whenever I tried to tell you something important, I was telling the truth?" He said with mock disbelief. There was once again silence. But Danny decided to take the lead.

"Valerie, you have a tough life. You have 2 jobs, you live in an apartment, and your A-List abandoned you when you needed them the most." He said. There was a growl, but Danny apparently ignored it.

"But answer me honestly. Was one of the jobs you took forced, or your choice? Was Paulina and gang really your friends? And in the end, who were you hurting more? Me…or yourself?" Danny asked. There was a muffled thump. Maddie supposed someone had sat down on Danny's bed.

"I don't live an easy life either Val. I hate to break it to you, but I don't. But I've never, ever once tried to ask for anyone's pity. Maybe I've received it, but I don't want it. I don't want to pity myself either, because in the end, I probably chose this life. And I do not, I repeat, **do not**, take it out on anyone because of it." He said. Then, as an added afterthought,

"Well maybe the Box Ghost, but I don't think he's worth counting." There was a giggle that was quickly stifled, but the tension was lifted. Maddie found herself wondering what had happened, but feeling that she no longer wished to listen, went back downstairs and tinkered with an invention. At some point she heard soft footsteps, and watched as her son and Valerie crept downstairs and into the basement, thinking they had not been seen.

And Maddie simply let them go, unknowing what to do, and what to say if she had confronted them. Valerie left long before dinner, and Maddie actually was surprised to have Phantom appear before it was made.

"So, how did it go with the Red Huntress?" She asked. The words left her mouth before she could think and a hand quickly flew to her mouth, her cheeks growing hot in embarrassment.

"It went…well. I talked to her, and I think…I think she finally gets it." He settled on. Maddie thought about Danny and Valerie, and how he had apparently gotten through to her on something as well. Thinking about it, Maddie smiled a small smile, and said quietly,

"I'm glad."

Phantom smiled slightly too and said,

"Me too." Looking at what she was doing, he asked,

"You cooking dinner?" Maddie nodded,

"Yeah, it's steak. Want a piece?" She asked, remembering that he actually ate stuff. Phantom peered up close at the steak, examining it before turning to Maddie and stating bluntly,

"You cooked 'em in that Ecto Stove of yours?"

Maddie nodded sheepishly.

Phantom looked up at the ceiling and murmured,

"I've got some ecto-goop lying around in my lair. I'll just have that." He said, and before she could huff indignantly, he was gone.

Remembering this, Maddie glowered. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with that kid. It still felt weird, but for some reason, Maddie felt she would find it weirder if she tried to fight him again. In fact, she felt as if she would hate it.

She would hate herself.

With that thought lingering in her mind, she let her eyes droop close and her mind leave her body, dreaming for the next several hours.

**So what should I say? I'm sorry, please don't kill me? I really am sorry guys, but for a while, I just lost the Danny P groove! I'm trying to get back into it, and I'm not sure whether I fully have yet. Tell me whether you think this chapter was very in character! Please review!**

**Artgirl4**


	14. Night 14

Night 14

**Night 14**

Maddie looked absently at the wall, observing the rough blue texture that she had passed her hand over so many times. So many times, she had overlooked this wall. It had become one of the biggest constants in her life, never changing its simplicity.

It never changed.

Never.

How many times had this wall given her support? How many times did it give her protection and shelter? How many times did it fulfill its purpose, the one it was created for?

How much did it work?

And yet she didn't know.

She didn't know who she was comparing this simple blue wall to. Who was she comparing this strong, sturdy, helpful wall too? The one that gave support, worked hard, never went down without a fight? The wall that was always there for others, yet so independent? Who was it?

Was it her?

She could be strong. She could be helpful. She was independent…right? Was she always there for others?

Was it Jack?

…

Probably not.

Who was it?

Phantom.

It clicked.

She was comparing it to him. And yet…someone else. She was sure of it. Maddie had made up her mind today.

Phantom wore a mask.

Some of his traits would be real.

And yet others…weren't.

He could fulfill his duties as a wall. But when would he remove his mask? She knew that somewhere, out there, he did! But where and when?

With Jazz.

With…her?

Sometimes. Only sometimes.

Still staring at the blue wall, she let her mind wander back to the day's events.

Maddie was working in the kitchen. Literally. There had been an outbreak of the Ecto-wieners, and Jack wasn't around to eat them. Maddie had resorted to smacking them with a broom, and avoiding getting bitten.

But suddenly Phantom was there.

His ecto-blast came out of nowhere, frying all the wieners to a crisp. He landed on the floor crouched, falling from the ceiling, and he slowly rose, saying,

"I hope you didn't plan on serving those for dinner today."

Maddie laughed but suddenly stifled it. His tone was empty. There was no humor. He suddenly looked her in the eyes and she then stifled a gasp. His eyes were hollow and emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Maddie said, dropping the broom and rushing over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. She shivered. He was as cold as ice.

"You need to stop." Danny whispered.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean-" Maddie said, smiling,

"Stop it! You know exactly what I mean!" Danny yelled, his eyes closed tight.

He fell to the floor on his knees.

"You need to stop…being kind to me…just stop…" He murmured, his hands clenching.

Maddie stared in shock.

"I can't take this anymore. You're trying so hard to be nice to me. And I'm lying to you." He whispered, looking at the floor. Maddie stared at him. Danny suddenly regained his composure, stood up, and looked her in the eyes, taking her shoulders firmly.

"I won't lie anymore. I admit things have changed. I want you to know the truth now. And god knows you've been given enough clues!" Danny exclaimed, and now he was shaking Maddie. Maddie stared at him, her face stunned and blank. What was he talking about?

"But that's it isn't it. Somehow, you're preventing the truth from surfacing. Somewhere, down there, you still refuse to realize what your being told. Deep down, you don't want to know the truth." Danny said, looking down. He released her. Maddie stared at him, and then suddenly, she was the one taking him by the shoulders and shaking.

"No! I do want to know! I do! How can I make you understand! I want to understand you!" Maddie said, surprising herself as she shouted. Danny still looked down and shook his head, backing away.

"Maddie. If someone told you that Unicorns and Fairies existed, would you believe them?"

"No." The word flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. Danny nodded.

"Of course. There is your proof. I believe someone was onto something when they gave the almighty cliché "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing.". You have yet to understand that, even though you were once called eccentric because you believed in ghosts." Danny gave a dry chuckle.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Maddie said.

"Until you do understand, you will not understand the truth. Because until you understand that, you will not be willing to accept it may be the truth. You will not be able to accept who I am. You've got to think Maddie, really think. You've got to be willing to accept truths, admit your mistakes, and believe in things you didn't think were possible."

The sentence hung in the air.

"Otherwise I will not be able to talk to you again."

Maddie's eyes went wide, and she gasped, looking at Danny, trying to search for any indication of this being a joke.

"And you can't just tell me the truth?" She cried out. Then came the answer she was dreading.

"No." He said firmly.

Maddie was struck by a strong sense of déjà vu. She suddenly felt conflicted.

However, all was forgotten when Danny suddenly fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"Get…out of my head Spectra!" He grunted.

"Spectra!" Maddie cried, her hand flying to her hip where her ecto-gun lay.

"Great new power huh? I call it Emotion Manipulation. It takes its host's strongest feeling and multiplies it, then slowly feeds on it. The draining is complete! Thanks for being my test subject kid! That was a very interesting show, though I thought for sure your strongest feeling would be toward the goth girl…" Spectra said, appeared above both Danny's and Maddie's heads.

Danny suddenly growled, making Maddie look down at him,

"I'm going to kill her, if that's possible." He said, his face red. Maddie suddenly grinned, realizing the real Danny was back. Danny tried to get up, but fell back down on his face.

"Why don't I take care of this…?" Maddie said. Danny gave a weak looking thumbs-up and Maddie twirled her ecto-gun into her hand and shot at Spectra, who yelped and dodged.

"Nobody messes with Phantom's emotions while I'm around!" Maddie yelled, then froze. Why had she just said that. She turned to look at Danny, who in turn was still on his face. He gave another thumbs-up. Maddie sighed and hung her head. Obviously his emotions were still a little messed up.

Eventually she caught the ghost, and came back to find Danny had left, leaving no note either.

Sighing, Maddie cooked dinner, ate with the family absent-mindedly, and here she was now, staring at the blue wall. She couldn't help but think Danny was telling the truth, even though his emotion was being manipulated. But what truth was there to be found?

Maddie drifted off to sleep, but not without one last thought.

If she did find out the truth, would she like what she found?

**Felt like doing another chapter. Felt like not getting reviewers mad again. Felt like apologizing. Felt like a lot of things. Feels sleepy from going over chapter. Feels like falling asleep. Is trying to post this before-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	15. Night 15

Night 15

**Night 15**

_What does he mean?_

Maddie thought, winding her sheets tighter around herself. What did Phantom mean?

Maddie had been cleaning up. Jack had started another experiment and had gotten large amounts of goop splattered onto the couch, the ceiling, and mainly himself.

Fortunately that HAZMAT suit came in handy, but Maddie had still ordered him to take shower immediately, and pouting, he had gone upstairs to do so.

Grabbing a clean cloth, Maddie got busy.

It had only been a few minutes since she had started cleaning that the doorbell rang, and without waiting for an answer, Vlad Masters in his usually suit and tie waltzed in, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Aww Maddie my dear, I knew you'd be here! I mean, I guessed appropriately." Vlad said, still looking satisfied. Maddie raised an eyebrow at his antics, but got up, wiped some strands of goo off her pants, and approached him.

"Hello Vlad! What brings you here? I'd invite you to sit, but it seems we had a little accident." Maddie said, thoroughly surprised at his entrance. She hadn't seen the Mayor in quite a while actually, not since the whole fiasco with Danny and Phantom started.

"Well I was strolling by, thought I'd stop by and see Dear old Jack and his family! Oh, but I see obviously **he** has been rather busy it seems, leaving you to do all the work again?" Vlad said pityingly, his voice dripping with sympathy. Maddie almost gagged, but forced herself to smile.

"Well Vlad, we were actually working on the experiment **together **you see. As soon as Jack is clean, he'll be coming down and helping me." Maddie said.

Vlad grimaced slightly, but it went unnoticed by Maddie as he politely smiled and nodded, to see that he understood.

"I see, I'm sorry for misunderstanding. I just hate to see your delicate hands doing all this work." Vlad said, taking Maddie's hands in his own, as if examining them. Maddie felt a chill go down her spine.

"Hey mom! Dad! I'm going out for a while!" Danny shouted up, walking down the stairs. He froze in his tracks when he saw the living room.

"Mom! Tell me you didn't let Dad by that neon green wallpaper we saw in the store!" Danny shouted and suddenly his eyes caught on Maddie and Vlad, standing in the middle of the mess, and then focused on Maddie's hands in Vlad's, narrowing dangerously.

"Ah, hello Little Badger! It's nice to see you again! I was just talking to your mother about-" Vlad said smirking, as Danny suddenly walked up and snatched his Mother's hands away.

"Danny!" Maddie gasped at his sudden rudeness.

"Hey mom I need to ask you something, can I borrow the car?" Danny asked seriously.

"Of course not! You can't drive remember?" Maddie said, confused at her son.

"Great, so I guess you'll have to drive me! Oh well, so sorry Vlad, see you later-Come on Mom!" Danny said fast, pulling his mother towards the door. Maddie, surprised at his strong grip, slipped her hand out of his and flashed him a shocked look.

"Danny! We have a guest over, I can't just leave!" Maddie said, giving him a stern look. His objections were silenced immediately as she gave him the look, and he grumbled to himself, crossing his arms.

"Now Vlad, I'm afraid I can't offer you a place on the couch, but I have some stools in the kitchen, and you are free to sit there until Jack comes down. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Maddie said hospitably, and Vlad nodded politely thanking her.

Maddie gave Danny one more disappointed look, then left to go to the kitchen. She didn't understand why Danny was acting so strangely, but she intended to find out as soon as Vlad left.

"What are you up to Vlad?" Danny's cold voice said. Maddie gasped, suddenly realizing she hadn't actually left the door going into the living room. Hearing Danny's cold voice, she shivered, but stayed, wanting to hear why her son was acting this way.

"And there you go Daniel! Always assuming I'm up to something! Perhaps I actually decided to come for a visit, is that so hard to believe? It seems to me that that question is what you always ask me when I visit these days!" Vlad said, his tone carefree.

Maddie's brow furrowed, not understanding why Vlad seems so familiar with Danny's tone. Not to mention Danny had asked this question before?

"When have you not been up to something Vlad? You always are, it's never just a visit. Why can't you be like Technus and just shout out your plans?" Danny asked, clearly annoyed.

Maddie's face was one of surprise. Danny knew of that ghost Technus! Phantom had pointed him out to her on more than one occasion. And Vlad seemed to know him too!

"Where's the fun in that Danny? Technus is a fool we both know that. But I'm not, child, so my only advice is to be wary." Vlad said, his voice still arrogant. Maddie didn't understand. What did Vlad have to do with all of this?

"If you touch a hair on their heads…" Danny growled. Maddie felt her body turn cold, scared at Danny's attitude. His fierce love for this "them", reminded her of Danielle, and how much Danny cared for her. Wait! Maddie's eyes widened, suddenly wondering whether he was referring to them, his family as the "them"! Why would Vlad want to harm them?

"Oh don't worry Daniel. My plan won't involve anyone dear to you. Only you, dear boy, and anyone who interferes. And who knows? Maybe it will be your father who interferes." Vlad said. Maddie's fists clenched, realizing that perhaps Vlad's hate for Jack had not diminished like she had hoped. Maddie felt true fear at the icy tone in his voice.

"Vlad I swear to you if you even try I'll-" Danny stopped suddenly as Maddie barged in. She couldn't keep listening to this, so she forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Vlad, but there isn't any coffee left. I guess Jack and I have been gulping that stuff down too fast! I'll have to go to the Grocer's." Maddie said nervously. Danny gave her a strange look, but Vlad waved it off.

"Don't worry about it my dear. I have to tell you the truth though, I have a reason for coming here, its quite urgent and confidential." Vlad said gesturing to Danny, whom Maddie noticed for the first time actually glowered at Vlad.

How had she not seen this before.

"Alright Vlad. Danny you can go out now." Maddie said dismissively. Danny glared at Vlad once more, then left the building, almost slamming the door closed.

"Well, come and have a seat Vlad." Maddie said. Once both adults were seated, Vlad cleared his throat.

"Now Maddie, I'm afraid to say there's some nasty rumor going around that you are actually affiliated with that nuisance Danny Phantom. Now, if you would like, I can actually make a public announcement at City Hall to dismiss all of those horrid ideas, but you and Jack would have to be present and state it yourself as well, so-"

"Vlad!" Maddie stopped him. Vlad blinked and looked at her blankly.

"Vlad, Phantom, Jack, and I have started to become partners, its true. I've learned he's not as bad as I used to believe he was. In fact, he's kinda like Danny." Maddie said, a small smile on her lips.

"Maddie, are you listening to yourself? How do you know he's not tricking you-acting like Danny to get you to like him?" Vlad said urgently, taking her hands once more.

"Because…because my son trusts him. And I've talked to him, and so has Jazz. His intentions are true Vlad. I just know it." Maddie said, nodding. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Maddie…If I am unable to convince you he is evil, then I will give you proof, I promise!" Vlad swore to her.

"Vlad…" Maddie trailed off, and suddenly remembering the previous conversation Danny and him had shared. Was this part of his plan?

Vlad stood up and brushed off some invisible dust off his pants.

"Good-bye my dear." He said, and then walked out.

Maddie sat in her chair, stunned. What did this have to do with Danny though?

Maddie sat there for the next twenty minutes, trying to categorize and understand the overload of information. Then she heard Vlad's scream.

"Help me! Oh help me!" He said, and for some reason it sounded somewhat fake. Still, Maddie grabbed the closest ecto-gun and ran out. And didn't believe her eyes.

Phantom's hands on Vlad's shoulders from behind, as if taking him captive. Then Maddie's eyes did something she hadn't done before. They went to Phantom's face.

His face was one of shock and surprise. He seemed to be struggling. Then Maddie noticed the slightest bit of a satisfied smile on Vlad's face.

"Maddie, dear help me! Phantom's attacking me!" Vlad said.

"What! No I'm not!" Phantom said, panicking as Maddie lowered her ecto-gun.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" Maddie asked Vlad blankly. Vlad blinked and looked at Phantom.

"He was…attacking me." Vlad finished lamely.

"More like you were draping my arms over your neck and faking it!" Phantom said angrily.

"Vlad…why are you doing that?" Maddie asked, not understanding his motives.

"I'm trying to make you see the truth Madeline. Phantom will never be a good guy. He's just a ghost with no emotions, a filthy ball of ectoplasm is how Jack would put it. He's just trying to deceive you, and then he'll turn on you." Vlad said solemnly.

"Vlad…" Maddie trailed off. Danny gave her a hurt look.

"You really think that? Then I'm outta here." Danny said, turning and getting ready to take off.

"Vlad, I think you've overstayed your welcome." Maddie finished. Vlad shot her a look of disbelief, Phantom, one of shock.

"Mark my words Maddie you will see the truth! He is no saviour, merely a curse inflicted on this town, I will show you!" Vlad said, storming off. Phantom stared at his back as he walked off.

"Why didn't you agree with him, after all you've known him longer." Phantom said.

Maddie hesitated.

"Because…then I would be wasting the chance Danny gave me." His eyes shot up a her response, stunned.

"That's right isn't it? He wanted us to get along, and I took the chance. I trust my son. I trust you too." Maddie said. Danny looked down.

"Thanks." He said softly. Maddie smiled and opened her mouth to reply.

"But I don't deserve it." He finished softly. He disappeared without a trace, and Maddie was left staring at the spot he stood in, surprised.

"Ahh, nothing like a nice shower to leave you squeaky clean and ready to clean up ectoplasm eh Sweet Cheeks?" Jack said, coming outside wearing his hazmat suit.

"Maddie?" He asked again, getting no reply.

Maddie gave a troubled look at the spot. Then, turning around, flashed her husband a grin and said,

"Nothing Jack. Come on, let's go clean up!" Patting him on the back, they both went inside, but Maddie still felt troubled.

_What does he mean?_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I was lacking inspiration. To my joy, a Danny Phantom episode came on! Of course, I haven't watched DP Eps in a long time, so I was stunned. Fanfiction can come close, but nothing is quite like a Danny Phantom episode you know? It made me feel all sad cuz I felt like I needed more. I decided to post this up, because I had a sudden thought: Where is Vlad? It's true, he hasn't been in any of my chapters for this story! Now that was bad! After all, what good DP Fanfiction doesn't have Vlad in it?? XD, R&R!**

**Artgirl4**


	16. Night 16

The Countdown has BEGUN

**The Countdown has BEGUN.**

**Night 16**

Phantom didn't visit for a while after that. Maddie came to no conclusion each restless night after thinking as to why.

_"But I don't deserve it."_

It had rampaged through her head each day, those words. They couldn't leave her alone, and even when she was focusing on something else, her mind would suddenly wander towards it.

Jack had confronted her, trying to figure out what was wrong without meddling too deeply. He was worried, she could tell, and Maddie knew it was obvious she was having trouble sleeping.

Even to Jazz and Danny, whom would always glance at each other worriedly after she came down for breakfast.

Danny.

Maddie couldn't understand what had happened with Danny. He had suddenly gotten very quiet, rarely talking during meals, quickly heading towards his room, and being very secretive around her and Jack.

Maddie kept herself from asking, but worry flooded through her senses. When she wasn't thinking about Phantom, she was thinking about Danny.

Phantom and Danny.

Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

Maddie had chuckled when the thought had hit her, both of their names lined up, it gave her such and odd sense…

And it was back!

That feeling, the one she had had since the very beginning, since the beginning of Danny and Phantom both!

Except this time it was stronger. Maddie suddenly felt her pulse quicken, and her body heat up. Her hands started to tremble, and the dish she had been drying almost slipped out of her hands.

The feeling was so strong this time, but just because of their two names?

Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

The feeling surged forward again, and this time the plate fell to the floor with a clatter. Luckily, she had strong reinforced plates, because, well, it was good to have them when the ecto-wieners went on a rampage.

Maddie stared down at the plate then looked at her shaking hands.

This feeling…

Like she was missing something?!

Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, both faces flickered through her hand and the feeling came at her at full force. Maddie fell to the floor, trying to focus on something else then this feeling…this strong feeling…

_No one is here yet? They should have heard the commotion…_

_Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton._

It surged again and Maddie gasped as sweat trickled down her forehead.

_No…they all went out! Where…where did they go? Think Maddie think!_

_Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton._

Maddie felt like someone was hammering her head, and she grasped it, groaning.

_Danny-he went to the park…right…yeah…Danny Fenton did. Not Danny Phantom._

Maddie let loose another groan as her head throbbed in pain. Something wanted so desperately to get in, but what?!

_No_, Maddie realized with a start. _Something already inside, it-it wants to get out!_

Maddie tried to think back. What was buried so deep inside of her. What was it, considering those two names. Her head throbbed again.

Now her head was filled with images. Danny Fenton flickered by, smiling, then Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton again, now Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton, Phantom, Fenton, Phantom, both smiling so happily, both so happy, both, both, both-

"BOTH WHAT?" Maddie yelled in frustration, Her head pounded strongly again, and new images, images she hadn't seen before flashed through her head.

Danny Fenton, on a television screen. He looked scared, afraid, but he was staring at the camera in shock.

Danny Phantom, he, he was all orange and liquidy. His face was also shocked, and Maddie felt a jab of pain.

Danny Phantom, wearing a glove, a stone one of some kind. His face was sad and maybe even desperate.

Danny Fenton, in a cornfield.

No wait, Danny Phantom.

Danny Fenton?

No.

Phantom. Fenton.

The headache surged again. Maddie could no longer hold out against it and everything went black, the pain disappearing along with everything else.

--

"…Mom? Are you awake? Please, try to answer me?" Someone's voice asked gently.

_Whose voice is that? _Maddie wondered vaguely. _Danny._ The name jumped to her. _I have a son named Danny…but there's another one right? Another Danny…right? _

Maddie slowly opened her eyes, and her vision blurred. A scrawny looking boy with black hair and blue eyes looked down at her, concern showing deep in the blue irises.

_Black hair and blue eyes…my son? Or the other Danny? Which one…looks like that? The other one…the other one looks different right? They're different right?_

Maddie stared up at the blue eyes, her face blank, her eyes hollow.

"Mom, it's me Danny. You had fainted in the kitchen when I came home, are you okay?" The boy said more, but Maddie didn't hear him. His voice sounded so far away.

_Or is he far away? He seems close, but its almost as if he's far, far away from me. He said he's Danny, but which one?_

Maddie's mouth opened, her dry lips giving her discomfort. She mustered up enough strength to say,

"Which?" In a raspy voice. Danny halted in his monologue to look down at his mother in vague confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently again.

Maddie found speaking somewhat easier now.

"Which Danny?" She whispered out again. Danny's body went rigid, she noted, and he looked down at her in shock.

_Which Danny? I have a son…then another right? Another Danny…two Danny's…who's who? Who's the other Danny? I-I can't remember…two Danny's…two of them right?_

Another name jumped to her lips, and Maddie's vision blurred. She saw white hair and green eyes and a different boy now in front of her, but still the same boy somehow. The other Danny, the one from before stood behind him, but she could practically see right through the new Danny to the old one.

_They line up perfectly…_she noted vaguely. _This other Danny…I call him by another name…I think. Who is this other Danny? Who are the both of them? They look so alike…but there's two of them…two…so alike…but…wasn't there supposed to be two?_

"Phantom?" Maddie croaked out, still staring half-consciously at the boy in front of her.

Both boys had expressions of shock and confusion.

"Which one?" Maddie murmured, disliking how silent both boys were being. At least one of them should've been able to speak.

"Which one is it?" She murmured again.

"I-I" The boy stuttered. Maddie noted how both boys spoke at the same time, in the same voice.

_There are two Danny's…two of them…_

"Mom, it's me, Danny." The two boys finally said. Both of them. Together.

_I only have one son. Only one… But two Danny's…two…_

"Danny?" Maddie croaked out. Both boys smiled and nodded. Maddie allowed herself a small smile back.

"I get it now…" Maddie murmured, and slowly she slipped into sleep.

_"Stop Overshadowing my parents!"_

_"Um, Jazz and I took some first aid kits in case you ever got hurt?"_

_"Mom! I'm fine, I was walking to school and a ghost started attacking me, then Danny Phantom came and rescued me and told me to wait here, and I gave him the Fenton thermos?"_

_"Mom, look. There's certain things going on in my life. These are the type of things I have to face on my own. I know you want to help, but…it's just too complicated."_

_Her son's lovely blue eyes were being replaced. Replaced by Phantom's mischevious green._

_"You wouldn't happen to hang out with my son would you?"_

"_I-I can't say."_

_"Just get everyone out of here including yourself. No one's getting hurt this time. Never again."_

_"What do you mean faint pulse? He's dead!"_

_"He mastered not changing when he faints right?"_

_"Worth it? I've…I've never really thought about it. When I fight ghosts, I get hurt. I break bones, get fractures, get chopped up alive. And then when I come home and get disapproving glares from my parents, who have NO IDEA what I was doing, just think I came home late and was fooling around. And then I have to do my schoolwork, and eat dinner, and get to bed, and there's at least 5 ghost attacks in between all of that! There's just no time to do everything I need to do!"_

"_And then I get bad grades, get disappointed stares, and no one knows WHAT I GO THROUGH! It's so infuriating!"_

"_I didn't mean to-" "I know. It's too late now anyway. You're a mother Maddie, as in you tend to pry into things. That's normal. But, well, that tape…it was more personal than you will ever know. My life is on that tape, and…so are my secrets. If you listen closely to it, you discover things about me that even you don't know. In a way, that…frightens me."_

_"You-You don't know, do you? You still don't know..." Valerie trailed off…_

_"I don't live an easy life either Val. I hate to break it to you, but I don't. But I've never, ever once tried to ask for anyone's pity. Maybe I've received it, but I don't want it. I don't want to pity myself either, because in the end, I probably chose this life. And I do not, I repeat, __**do not**__, take it out on anyone because of it."_

_Maddie thought about Danny and Valerie, and how he had apparently gotten through to her on something as well._

"_Until you do understand, you will not understand the truth. Because until you understand that, you will not be willing to accept it may be the truth. You will not be able to accept who I am. You've got to think Maddie, really think. You've got to be willing to accept truths, admit your mistakes, and believe in things you didn't think were possible."_

_"But I don't deserve it."_

One confused Danny Fenton looked down concernedly at his mother, wondering exactly what she had figured out, and why her cheeks were suddenly wet with tears.

**Well that's that then! The countdown has started! Maybe one or two chapters left, so I hope my loyal reviewers (If I have any) will stay with me through to the end! But don't be sad everybody! (I'm sad enough for all of you), because as soon as this fanfic ends, SAVING DANIELLE STARTS!! R&R!**

**Artgirl4!**


	17. Night 17

**Night 17**

Maddie awoke to the dim light of the lamp, barely illuminating her surroundings. Her hands reached out and felt the couch on which she was lying.

Slowly she pushed herself up, until she was comfortably upright and leaning on the pillow that had been put against the arm. She sighed and let her head sink into it. She couldn't remember much…

Then her head shot up. She immediately regretted that action, gripping her head and wincing. It felt like her head had been pounded against a wall a good few times.

She tried to ignore the pain, and instead reached for the woolen blanket that had been covering her, throwing it off. She slowly put her feet on the floor, and when she was able to steady herself, stood up.

Slowly she walked around, not enjoying how helpless she felt. However, Maddie was determined to find Danny.

She found him rather soon, but only after almost tripping over his legs. He had been sitting in the armchair next to the couch, probably watching over her.

Maddie smiled at the snoozing boy. His head was held up precariously by one hand, elbow resting on the arm. His chest rose and fell gently, small soft snores coming from his nose and mouth.

This was her son.

Maddie carefully tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, which otherwise would've been tickling his nose and making him sneeze.

Maddie paused a moment and looked at the piece of hair. It was the an incredibly dark black, with a soft sheen to it. Maddie rubbed it in her hands. It still felt the same as when she had given birth to him.

Maddie let the piece of hair fall back, and finally regarded the whole teenager.

She took in his gawky structure, which she had been telling herself recently would very soon give way to a more adult figure. The messy hair, which was his signature, the way of knowing this was Danny. The closed eyes, which, when open, were a regular baby blue, yet also striking when he regarded those close to him.

This was her son.

Maddie hesitated, then placed a hand on Danny's chest. It rose and fell with his breathing. It made her relieved. He was breathing.

And then he'd open his eyes, and they'd be blue.

And his hair would be black.

And underneath his shirt would be cuts and bruises, but she'd finally understand why.

Maddie sat down with a muffled thud on the couch.

This was her son.

She continued her train of thought.

She now knew that at some point his hair would be white.

She now knew that at some point his eyes would be green.

She knew that underneath his black jumpsuit, his body would be paler, but it would be the same cuts and bruises.

And she'd finally know why.

This was her son.

Somehow while she was unconscious, she'd found peace of mind, she realized that now. All this time she had spent with Phantom…

It had almost prepared her.

Maddie knew all was forgiven.

And she knew she'd also forgive him.

Her eyes closed happily, and she embraced her child.

This was her son.

"Mmm…Mom?" Came Danny's muffled voice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man." Maddie said, faking strictness through the hug.

"Wha-What?" Danny stuttered.

"Don't think you're going to get out of telling me how and when this happened, mister, no way." Maddie said again strictly.

"Wait, What?!" Maddie could practically feel his eyes widening when he realized what she meant. His body went rigid.

Maddie smiled and loosened her grip.

"Well…" She said softly.

"You probably won't have a lot to tell me, considering **Phantom **has done a pretty good job of it." She said, and pulling away from Danny, for the first time in a long while…Maddie grinned.

And Danny, through his shock and confusion, his eyes gave way to something deeper, and he, from the bottom of his heart…grinned back.

And as they hugged once more, Maddie knew things would not be the same. They usually weren't anyway, but things were going to change a bit, maybe not a lot, but a small amount.

But Danny would always be Danny.

Maddie sighed, knowing tonight sleep probably wouldn't be an option.

But there was always the next night.

And the next.

Maddie sighed again, this time happily.

This boy…this part-ghost something-or-other, with changing eyes and hair, changing attitude, the power to fly and walk through things, and be a completely different person…a hero…

**This **was her son.

**FIN**

**SO SAD!!!! Another Multichapter fic complete!!!! WAHHH!!! Sorry for you faithful readers for whom I've been MIA, you see, I- *COUGH HACK HACK COUGH!!!!!!!!!*, ahem, I've been sick. And before that, I had to leave for a few weeks to go somewhere to do something. Sorry, that information is confidential, which means hushedy-hush. Tee-hee! Well, as sad as I am to say goodbye to this story, that means Saving Danielle will soon start! Thanks again to DPCrazy, who actually posted a chapter that made me want to write again! Until next time!**

**Artgirl4**


End file.
